


don't trust the moon

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Horror - ish?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Metaphors, Reincarnation, i don’t know how to tag, maybe? - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The moon was changing that day. She always changes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	don't trust the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i don't know what this is but i hope it's good
> 
> this's unbeta'd by the way so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> title from halsey's 'good mouring'

Mark goes to sleep.

It’s the first time in weeks. He doesn’t usually have problems with sleeping but lately, every time he closes his eyes it feels like something physically snaps him out of it. It’s not a pleasant feeling.

He thinks maybe it’s because of stress, it won’t be the first time. Be it stress, being put under pressure or maybe it's just his anxiety acting up he’s sure that’s not the case. Not with what’s happening currently.

For whatever reason, he’s glad it’s gone now.

_It was peaceful. ___

____

____

Mark goes to sleep. A shadow of wings appears just before he closes his eyes.

____

____

***

____

____

Donghyuck’s grip around his throat is loose but it’s still hard to swallow. He takes a shuddering breath as Donghyuck continues to drive his fingers harshly into him, hips twitching and hands grabbing helplessly at the sheets as he feels fingertips grazing at his sweet spot again. 

____

____

“You’re doing good, darling. Such a good boy” Mark whines at that, tears streaming down his face and back arching off the bed when Donghyuck removes his hand from around his neck and starts trailing down, tugging at his nipple. It’s been almost an hour and everything feels too much, he desperately wants to come but Donghyuck won’t let him. It’s not how it works. He knows Donghyuck likes to take his sweet time with him, pulling at his strings and playing him like an instrument, punching all kinds of noises out him as he pleases. 

____

____

Mark brings a hand to his mouth, trying to stop all those moans from spilling out as Donghyuck abuses his prostate. It’s useless because soon he’s squirming and holding the other man in an attempt to ground himself, panting loudly. He leans to kiss him and Mark takes the chance to rut his untouched cock against Donghyuck’s abandoman, searching for any source of friction. A hand sneaks between their bodies and fists Mark’s leaking cock, a whisper of ‘It’s okay, you can come’ and that’s all it takes for him to fall apart, body freezing before he cries out, finally coming. Donghyuck peppers his face with soft kisses, his thumb brushing his cheeks to sooth him.

____

____

“Let me help you” Mark tells him once he regains his breath. He guides him so Donghyuck is grinding against his thigh, he’s trembling and he’s not going to last any longer. He gasps when Mark wraps his hands around his waist, holding him tightly that’s he’s sure it’s gonna leave a print on his skin. He looks so beautiful like this.

____

____

“Are you close, baby?” Donghyuck nods frantically as he keeps grinding his hips down, hard and fast, desperate for release. He’s different from how he was moments before, burying his head in Mark’s neck, licking and biting at the skin there. There’s a storm outside, the rain hitting against the window and a flash of lightning lights up the dark room. Donghyuck comes with a cry muted by the sound of thunder.

____

____

They stay like this for a few moments, Donghyuck collapsed against him, boneless after his orgasm, trying to catch his breath. They should move, there’s come drying between them and it’s sticky and disgusting but he doesn’t want to move. He knows they’ll regret it in the morning but for now he’s basking in the afterglow and pulls Donghyuck closer.

____

____

Mark traces the scars on Donghyuck’s back with his fingers, he’s always wanted to know where they came from but Donghyuck never brought them up before so he didn’t ask, he doesn’t want to cross a line or make him uncomfortable. He presses a final kiss against Mark’s cheek before resting his head on his chest, breath evening out, he’s fast asleep. Mark smiles, and follows suit.

____

____

_It was peaceful. ___

______ _ _

______ _ _

Another flash of lightning makes a shadow of destroyed wings appear on the wall.

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

______ _ _

Mark’s always grateful for Donghyuck’s presence. 

______ _ _

He doesn’t tell him that a lot but he’s sure Donghyuck knows. They’ve been together for so long and they were always by each other’s sides. They’ve seen each other’s bad and good sides and what the other went through. He doesn’t know if Donghyuck returned those feelings with the same intensity, but he knows that he’s also grateful for Mark’s presence.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Donghyuck gifts Mark a bird, there’s no occasion. ‘Just felt like giving you something’ he says. Mark kisses him just because.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_It was peaceful. ___

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Some of the bird’s feathers fall. They turn into dust and disappear. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Mark is possessive. He thinks his possessiveness might be his fatal flaw. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Because when he looks at donghyuck all he wants to do is to keep him to himself. Not in the ‘I want you only to be mine and I’ll break anyone who dares to look at you’ type of way, but in the ‘I want to split open my ribcage and squeeze you inside, to open up my heart until it’s bleeding and put you there then close it so you’re only mine, so no one can see you or take you away from me. So you’re a part of me’ type of way. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He wants to ruin Donghyuck’s senses, to crush his fucking skull so can’t see, hear or smell anyone but Mark. He wants to rip those lips so they can be only his. It’s that argue to squeeze the life out of something you love. And he wants Donghyuck to himself. All of him. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck says a lot of things that don't make sense. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Your aura feels like winter”

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

He didn’t elaborate even though Mark asked him what did this mean, he only shook his head with an amused smile, as if it was so obvious but Mark was just stupid that he couldn’t understand it. Donghyuck just pulled him into his embrace and mumbled about how likes Mark’s warm body, how his touch always warms him no matter what.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s a good thing. Just take it as a compliment, hyung” Doghyuck huffed and Mark smiled. He’ll take this compliment even though he doesn’t get it.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_It was peaceful. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The moon was changing that day. She always changes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s snowing this time.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Long time ago, whenever it snowed, people would go to the temples, they’d get on their knees and pray, hoping the winter would be kinder that year so they wouldn't lose their precious belongings, or their lives. Winter was always harsh, and they were used to praying and hoping for the best. But now, Donghyuck is on hands and knees, in a different kind of prayer as Mark pounds into him from behind.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He’s barely holding himself up before he collapses into the bed, face buried in the pillow to muffle the sounds trying to escape him, but Mark isn’t having any of that, he grabs Donghyuck’s hair and pulls him up and against his chest. The angle changes and Donghyuck wails, hands flailing around trying to hold onto something. “Hyung, pl-please! I gotta come, please make me come”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mark slides a palm across Doghyuck’s chest, pinches his nipples playfully causing him to arch his back and whine. God, Donghyuck is beautiful. He’s always beautiful, but he likes him like that, plaint in his arms, his to play with. Donghyuck whines again and Mark decides to give him what he wants. The hand that was playing with his nipples is now wrapped around his cock in fast strokes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It takes a few calculated thrusts for Donghyuck to come, Mark’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. He falls into bed afterwards and Mark continues thrusting into the tight heat, chasing for his own orgasm, “Just a little bit , baby. I know you can take it” and Donghyuck nods, overstimulated and completely out of it, small ‘uh, uh’ noises punched out of him. Mark thrusts once, twice, before he reaches his high, biting at the junction between his lover’s neck and shoulder, cock twitching inside him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It takes him a few minutes to regain his composure, he stands up and goes to the bathroom to bring a washcloth, they need to clean themselves up this time. Mark pulls the duvet over them once he’s finished and snuggles against Donghyuck, seeking body warmth. Donghyuck plays with his hair, lulling him to sleep.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sleep, Minhyung”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was peaceful. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyung. No one knows about this name, and he doesn’t remember telling Donghyuck about it either.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They’re inside the new coffee shop that Mark wanted to go to. It’s warm and he likes the decorations.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You shouldn’t trust the moon, hyung”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck still says a lot of things that don't make sense. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He’s about to ask him what he means but Donghyuck changes the topic before he has the chance to open his mouth.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you name the bird?” well, this wasn’t what Mark expected.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No” naming the bird wasn’t at the top of his priorities.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d tell you to think of a name but she already has one, she’s a beautiful and a delicate bird”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah? What’s her name then?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck smiles to himself, like it’s a secret, “Luna” he answers.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was peaceful. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mark looks at the coffee shop’s name on the menu.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Apego.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You really don’t remember, do you?” asks Donghyuck one night.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t remember what?” was he talking about their anniversiry? It’s the next week he remembers it. Maybe he’s talking about something else.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing” he says and Mark is more confused. He doesn’t want to pressure Donghyuck or force him to speak, but it’s really getting more confusing lately.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, tell what do you mean, please”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck is silent for a few moments, “I think you should let go, Mark. They’ll catch you”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mark wants to argue, wants to tell him he wants a clear answer, but if he thinks about it, he actually got a clear answer.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was peaceful._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That night when he’s about to fall asleep, he lets go. And the wings catch him. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Donghyuck is a force of nature, that’s Mark’s first thought when he met him. He’s someone you can’t ignore no matter how hard you try, he’s smart, funny, confident, handsome and he’ll take by surprise with his witty responses. He’s also warm, kind, beautiful and all soft touches and gentle smiles that makes his heart melt, and Mark. Mark is so in love with him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mark holds Donghyuck against his chest, and listens to the weak heartbeat.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was peaceful, until it wasn’t. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mark opens his eyes.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this til the the end! hope you liked it, again sorry for any mistakes i'll edit this later when i have time 
> 
> kindly leave kudos/comment if you liked this fic <3


End file.
